


We Light Up and Shine

by Inknpaperlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Astronomy, Gen, M/M, Me trying to convey the Viktor(TM) ~Yuuri!!~ call without using the name like, O Vánoční hvězdě/Als ein Stern vom Himmel fiel (2020), Stars AU, Yuuri doesn't have a name for a lot of this, historical vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inknpaperlove/pseuds/Inknpaperlove
Summary: „Nameless!“The excited greeting rang through the vast chamber high up in the Carina Hall. Nameless turned to the sound, a smile ready on his face. Several of the other Nameless stars around him in the chamber also did, before turning away again - one of them even teasing the very old joke of calling back “Which one?”, but Nameless knew, just from the tone of the voice, that the greeting was meant for him and him only.Quite an achievement, considering just how many of the stars in the high, deeper space chambers were still waiting to be named. Then again, he knew the star that called for him very well.“Viktor!”***AU in which they are stars.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	We Light Up and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my exam was an absolute bust as this idea would NOT leave me alone, but hey, I wrote this, so enjoy. For those of you who keep up with Czech Christmas Eve fairytale-movie-of-the-year, this takes place in the night sky world from O Vánoční hvězdě/Als ein Stern vom Himmel fiel. For those of you who don’t, just know I didn’t come up with the setting/concept myself, you’re not missing any prerequisite knowledge. I was inspired by the star world from the movie, but it isn’t very consistent or deep in its lore (which works out great for the movie, they did some really cool stuff with it), so I mostly just played around with it.
> 
> If you’d like, here’s the trailer for the movie - you can see bits of the star world and the stars themselves, thought it’s mainly focused on the Earth storyline https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Whcq8eYsmXk 
> 
> I spent way more time researching stars than I should have, but I did the research mostly on Wikipedia and also I don’t know enough about astronomy to confidently say I got everything right.

„Nameless!“

The excited greeting rang through the vast chamber high up in the Carina Hall. Nameless turned to the sound, a smile ready on his face. Several of the other Nameless stars around him in the chamber also did, before turning away again - one of them even teasing the very old joke of calling back “Which one?”, but Nameless knew, just from the tone of the voice, that the greeting was meant for him and him only.

Quite an achievement, considering just how many of the stars in the high, deeper space chambers were still waiting to be named. Then again, he knew the star that called for him very well.

“Viktor!” Nameless opened up his arms just in time for the other star to fall into them.

“Nameless, I missed you,” he said and swayed him side to side.

Nameless laughed a little as they let go of each other. “You were only gone for a little while, I’m sure your luminous absence didn’t cause a riot down on Earth, they don’t spend all their time studying us.”

“They’re not slacking either. I noticed a few naming celebrations happening on my visits, and lately I’ve been hearing humans mention my name more often, maybe they’re planning to study this sector of night sky more thoroughly? Who knows, maybe you’ll get a name soon too!”

Nameless looked away from the bright expression on Viktor’s face. Easy for him to say. He started worrying the sleeve of his starry robes. Viktor, officially known as WR 24, was such a bright star, one of the most luminous around even. He’s been named, albeit with a different name, as one of the first in this chamber, earlier even than many stars on the floors below them. So many stars weren’t as lucky as to get names, their modest light not enough for humans to find them. And while Nameless knew he wasn’t positioned that far, nor was he dim, sometimes, sometimes he felt too afraid to hope.

“I don’t know. Maybe? It’d... It’d be nice.”

Viktor gave him a fond smile. “It would. But even if you don’t get named, which would be a great disregard for the humans, you’re so bright you light up my world, they’d have to be blind not to notice you.” He reached out and lightly tapped the shining star gem embedded to the right of Nameless’ chest. “You’d still be my favourite star.”

“And they’re getting so much better at finding us, even if their naming choices are getting very uncreative. Canopus and the like only had to pick their favourite of their names, but the last naming ceremony I was at was Bruninha’s, at the lower floors - she was so happy to get named as she’s so small, and she got named HD 63765. The name she chose for herself is much better, how are we supposed to remember all of those numbers?”

He shook his head, though Nameless suspected he exaggerated the gesture, so his bright silver hair could flow around his shoulders in a beautiful wave. Not that Nameless could fault him for showing off, he certainly enjoyed the sight.

“Maybe she’ll get a new name, after they study her more. She has a planet, right? They like stars that have planets. And she’s quite close to Earth too.”

“True.” Viktor nodded along, then stopped as he suddenly remembered something. “Oh wait, Earth, that reminds me, night is starting and I was supposed to tell everyone the humans are looking.”

Nameless’ mouth fell open. “Galaxies, Viktor! What are you wasting time chatting with me for? We’ll be late.”

He then turned out, calling at the other stars to get to their positions and shine. He himself started out towards his spot as the message got through the chamber and stars were rushing towards their spots, nooks, entresols, balconies and pedestals that dotted and lined the Carina Hall chamber, several of the small stars running up to spread the message to other chambers and higher floors, like Viktor was supposed to do here.

Nameless startled when he saw Viktor hurrying beside himself.

“Well, I was going to call night, but then I saw you and wanted to greet you first,” he said, seemingly unconcerned with the rush around them.

“What are you doing here, go on your pedestal!” he said, but Viktor shook his head.

“I want to see you light up.”

“What? No! You’re not that close to me, you’ll get in trouble if you’re not shining soon.”

But Viktor didn’t change his course, and shook his head.

“Please, Nameless, I missed your light.”

Nameless sighed and gave a curt nod. It’d be easier than trying to convince Viktor and besides, he couldn’t say he disliked it when Viktor watched him shine. He ran up to his own pedestal, took a second to compose himself before spreading his arms a little and lighting up.

“Wow,” Viktor breathed out, as if in awe, his eyes unblinking since, as a star, they were used to such brightness. “Thank you.”

And giving back a last brilliant smile, he hurried away to take his own place.

* * *

It used to be much easier to keep the night shifts before humans invented all of their fancy technology. In a chamber as high as the one Nameless resided in, even WR 24 as the most luminous star of them was just at the edge of naked eye visibility from Earth, one of the first to be named here. Back then, the stars could shine through the night, but they mingled a lot, straying from their places. Now the smallest ones still did but most cared to stay where they should, so to not be found in the wrong place and confuse the humans.

The night shift finally ended, as announced by a small star that visited them from a lower chamber and Nameless dimmed his shine to a low comfortable level and started stretching out his stiffened body. He was sitting down on his pedestal, one of the lower ones in the chamber, legs dangling down, when Viktor found him again.

“Hello again, visitor,” said Nameless.

They’ve been friends for a long time, and Nameless held him very dear to his heart. Sure, he had many other friends, most of them Nameless like himself - quite confusing at times since stars weren’t allowed to have names until they were named by the humans, which led to much teasing and miscommunication. While it wasn’t true that Named stars only hang out with other Named ones, there were those that considered being named a sign of higher status and disproved of Viktor being so sweet on a Nameless star. A sweet friend, of course, Nameless reminded himself, well known Named stars didn’t go around courting Nameless ones. Especially since Viktor was so highly regarded for his outstanding luminosity.

“Hello again indeed. It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it. Care to go on a late walk with me? I’d like to tell you more about my visits.”

Viktor reached up his arms towards him and Nameless gladly took his hands and jumped off of his pedestal with Viktor’s help.

Together they walked out of the chamber onto one of the many walkways that connected all the different Carina Hall chambers with those of other halls. There were many a ferryman floating through the space in their punts carrying stars up and down along the high walls of the chambers. While the stars closest to Earth could enjoy seeing Earthen sunrises, up here the footbridges were illuminated with the bright light coming from neighbouring constellations still on their nightshifts.

Nameless always enjoyed seeing the lightshows in the morning before turning in to sleep for the day.

“So,” he turned to the star next to him, “how were your visits? You’ve been gone for a few nights.”

“That’s not what you said before,” he teased. “Could it be my dear Nameless missed me too after all?”

He leaned in close and poked a finger in his reddening cheek. Nameless quickly looked away from his teasing gaze and bit his lip.

“Maybe I was worried you’d get in trouble, missing so many shifts,” he murmured.

“Oh, Nameless. I would have heard the humans if they were to notice me missing and returned quicker than the speed of light. You needn’t have worried, though it warms my heart to know you care.”

“Will you tell me the stories then? For compensation?” Nameless turned back to his friend, trying to talk it off.

“Sure.”

They went to sit down on a bench in a nearby alcove on the footbridge, the shimmery silver embellishments on their robes reflecting the starlight of neighbouring constellations.

“Hmm, what to start with. First I’ve been to Canis Minor, Procyon A was very friendly, even told me to call her Sara, though Procyon B wasn’t very happy about that. They didn’t know much about Earth dogs though, unfortunately. Seems even as though they are the dog constellation humans don’t really bother to speak about what dogs are.”

As every Named star, Viktor could hear bits and pieces of human conversation when they talked about him or mentioned his name - once he overheard a conversation that mentioned the Earthen creature ‘dog’ and since then been determined to find out more, hence his recent trip to the Canis constellations. It was quite endearing, Nameless thought, and his enthusiasm made him curious about the Earthen creatures too.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” he said.

“Yes, though thankfully I had more luck elsewhere.” Viktor smiled his heart shaped smile, happy to share his interest with someone. “Because then I went to Canis Major and- oh right, I finally met _Sirius_.”

Viktor’s smile turned tight lipped as he tried to keep laughter in.

“Really?” Nameless exclaimed. “How was he?”

“You won’t believe it, but just as bad as stars say.”

“No way.”

“Milky Way.”

Nameless giggled as Viktor launched into the story. “Never have I met a star more self-absorbed and ridiculous, he really can’t see beyond the tip of his nose. I can’t believe the down chamber stars play into his fame, ‘brightest star in the night sky’ and all that. He really overheard the humans say it about a thousand times too many and made it the whole of his personality. It would be quite funny if he didn’t use it to demean the stars around him,” he mused.

“Can you believe it, when I said I was from Carina, he told me to have a good look at his light, because, poor me, Carina only has the _second_ brightest star? So I could admire his light properly?”

Nameless burst into laughter at Viktor’s face full of pretend concern, probably in imitation of the pompous star.

“Isn’t he pretty low on luminosity though? I mean in comparison,” he said.

“Why yes he is. I asked and he really must not get out a lot because he boasted, and I mean _boasted_ , his luminosity of 25.4 L☉.”

Nameless stared for a second, He knew Sirius wasn’t _that_ luminous in comparison, and of course many stars aren’t very luminous, there’s nothing wrong with that, no shame in being on the smaller or dimmer side, but boasting that he’s twenty five times as luminous as Earth’s Sun?

“Doesn’t he know Canopus, as the aforementioned _second_ brightest star, has luminosity of over fifteen thousand solar units? He knows he’s only the brightest because he’s closer to Earth, right?” Nameless shook his head in disbelief.

“Well, apparently, he does not. Like I said, he doesn’t seem to get out much.”

“Viktor didn’t you say humans measured your bolometric luminosity at two ninety five million? And, as luminous as you are, you’re just one of the most luminous Named stars in Carina, with Eta Carinae and WR 42e and Georgi and Anya, I mean WR 25, and-”

“Not that it matters that much, but yes.” He preened a bit at the reminder still. “You know, I thought of mentioning it, just to see his face, but we were interrupted then by Kryštof. Remember the falling to Earth incident a little while back?”

“Of course I remember, Viktor, the whole sky talked about it. It’s been a while since a star did something worthy of being sent in a black hole for.”

He shuddered at the reminder. Being sent into a black hole was the worst punishment for a star. Especially since it isn’t the end of the star itself, as a new one is born to carry its light to replace the previous, as they themselves are slowly forgotten, surrounded by absolute darkness. Not that Proxima didn’t deserve it, for repeatedly attempted murder besides malicious intervention in human affairs and misuse of magic. Then he inclined his head.

“But I don’t think I heard of a Kryštof?”

Viktor tapped a finger to his lips.

“Oh, right, he was still Nameless when all that happened. Sirius’ binary companion. He was found and named not long after, Sirius B, and chose to be known as Kryštof among stars. Sirius seemed very displeased at the reminder that he’s now officially known to humans as Sirius A when Kryštof introduced himself to me.”

Nameless chuckled. “Maybe he’s still sour that originally - ah, he probably prefers to be called Kryštof, doesn't he, the way Sirius behaves. That Kryštof was the bigger star between them, before he collapsed into a white dwarf.”

“Probably,” said Viktor. “He was unfortunately unable to help me much either, since even though he did spend a little while at Earth, he wasn’t aware of meeting a dog, but sent me to Denička - they’re courting each other now, did you hear? As she spent longer at Earth than he did, he thought she could help me and she did!”

“That’s amazing, Viktor! So you visited Centaurus then?” he asked.

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. “I did! Denička was lovely, such a bright personality, she told me she actually met several dogs! They all looked differently, but they were no bigger than this,” he held a hand in front of himself to show Nameless, “and they have four legs and no arms, and tails of different sizes that wiggle when they’re happy and they have hair all over, sometimes short, sometimes longer and even in more than one colour at one!”

“And they like to play a lot and they like it when you pet them and Nameless-” he sighed and leaned to drape himself over Nameless’ side.

“I want a dog,” he said sadly.

Nameless smiled down at him and caressed his upper arm to give comfort. “Sorry. As you previously found, the sky is unfortunately very lacking in dogs.”

“I also met the new Pro- Alpha Centauri C. Sorry, stars in Centaurus don’t like to mention the name Proxima Centauri.”

“What are they like? I’ve never met a newly further born star so soon after the previous was ... outcast.”

Viktor raised his head a little so he could look at Nameless, but stayed leaning into his side.

“Prickly. Very much so. I’m not surprised, since the further birth process is so long and uncomfortable. Some of the other stars are also vary of him, even if Proxima’s actions are not his own, which is not helping. But others are trying their best to be kind and welcoming so hopefully he’ll grow out of that.”

He chuckled as he remembered. “When we first met, he said he’ll ‘rip me in two like a star snake’, because he thought I was looking at him too long.”

“Oh, what a starlet. It a favourite saying of Earth’s Moon, isn’t it.” Nameless smiled.

“It is, he definitely copied that. He already chose his name too, it’s Yuriy.”

Just as Viktor finished his sentence, Nameless froze for a second, before his shoulders sank as he drew into himself.

“Is everything okay?” Viktor asked, worried by the sudden change in his posture.

He sat up, so he could look at Nameless better, but he just shook his head and tried to put his smile back on.

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“It’s not nothing if it makes you sad,” Viktor opposed.

“It’s just ... it’s embarrassing.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” coaxed Viktor and reached a hand to Nameless’ cheek. “Tell me anyway?”

“I... It’s...” he tried. “It’s just... I’ve been thinking, well, Yūri is a nice name. I overheard Taiwo mention it once and I thought, you know, if ... if ... when I get found and named, I’d like to choose it as my name.”

He blushed and stuttered though the explanation, but it was worth it to see Viktor’s the excitement on mien.

“Oh, but that is a very pretty name. I’d love to get to call you that.”

Nameless shrugged sadly.

“But it sounds so similar, all the stars will think I’m copying him, I can’t choose it now,” he murmured.

“But of course you can! It doesn’t matter that he chose a similar one, you’ve wanted this name for a while now, didn’t you?”

Nameless nodded. “Yes,” he admitted.

“Then you should have it. It would fit you beautifully.”

Nameless looked away bashfully, then back and then away again. Warmth pooled in his heart at Viktor’s words, his gentle tone and earnest expression. He breather in deeply, preparing to reply when-

“Nameless!” A call interrupted them.

They looked over the footbridge towards their chamber of Carina Hall, the path already shrouded in late morning darkness, the neighbouring Constellation Halls’ lights gone down without them noticing. A figure was running towards them, another Nameless star, with bright brown eyes, dark hair and near constant smile that marked him as one of Nameless’ closest friends.

“Nameless, I was looking everywhere for you, I was about to turn in for the day but you weren’t anywhere and I got worried and-” the newly arrived star stopped himself in front of them, taking in the remnants of the atmosphere of their talk. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“It’s fine,” said Nameless, though he did reach to squeeze Viktor’s hand in the thanks he didn’t get to say.

“We were about to go back anyway,” added Viktor as they both stood up. “May I keep you company on the way back to your rooms, gentlemen?”

“Sure.” Nameless smiled and both he and his friend took Viktor’s offered arms.

The walk back was silent and Viktor took them up to the doors to their rooms.

“I’ll see you in the afternoon if you wake up that early,” he teased and then lightly bowed to them. “Sleep well, both of you.”

“Thank you for the company,” said Nameless’ friend.

“Yes, thank you. And goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

With the last words Viktor turned towards his own rooms, Nameless looking after him, until his friend pushed him inside with giggles.

“So, he’s not being sweet on you, then, you say?”

* * *

Nameless smiled at the stars surrounding his friend in celebration. Several of the stars in this chamber were newly named, including the celebrant, HD 97152, or Phichit, as he almost immediately proclaimed to everyone he wanted to be called.

Since a decently big group of stars was named the last night shift it took a little while for the Carina Archivist to visit all of them, marking their names in the Carina books and on a special scroll that would from now on bear all of the star’s names, kept in the Great Constellation Archive. So when the Archivist finally came, Phichit was already ready to write not only his official name on the scroll, but his chosen name too.

Naming celebrations could be as big and fanciful or small and intimate as the star wanted them to be, since aside from the marking of the name in the Books there was no set rite. Phichit, as the social star he was, opted to go big. Nameless, of course, was one of the first to give congratulations to his friend and let himself be smothered in enthusiastic hugs in return, but as the celebration went on, he retreated to the outskirts of it, preferring to watch over his friend’s happiness from the relative peace and quiet of it.

Lita, Oamuru, Galba, Balde. That was a few of the names the newly found stars chose for themselves. It was rare nowadays for them to keep their official name unless it was unique in some way - like back in the old days when humans couldn’t see the light of dimmer stars or the light of those too far up. The firstly Named had it easy. Of course, sometimes stars that were found were lost in history, the knowledge of them forgotten or destroyed, but once a star was named, it would never be Nameless again.

Some stars had many names they could choose from, some shortened their names to make them less of a mouthful - Eta Carinae went simply by Eta one and two in the Carina Constellation, introducing themselves as Eta Car elsewhere. With so many namings happening now, stars often chose names they overheard humans say or other stars mention. Some chose random words they liked the sound of. Many Nameless stars had a name already chosen, kept close to their hearts for many years before they could adorn themselves with it, others only started looking for one after they were named.

“What are you thinking about?”

A voice startled Nameless from his musings. He looked up to see Viktor gather up his silvery robes before sitting down on the floor next to him.

They were in Phichit’s rooms for the celebration, friends close and distant filling them. The late morning hour made some of them already retreat for sleep, but Phichit’s closest were planning on sleeping in his rooms, happy to celebrate the occasion. Nameless retreated to give himself time to rest, drained by the presence of so many stars, no matter how much he enjoyed it. Viktor has also been invited, although he was Nameless’ friend more than Phichit’s, and as much as Phichit liked Viktor, Nameless suspected his friend passed the invitation with Nameless in mind.

“Names,” he replied to Viktor’s question.

He was glad to have a quiet company in him, Viktor understood him well and wouldn’t insist he go socialize more like some others would.

“Say, Viktor, how did you choose your name?” he continued

“Me?” Viktor shrugged. “Well, Viktor isn’t my first chosen name, I had a few others before. I went by WR 24 for a short while too, you remember. I don’t know where I first heard the name Viktor, but it was before they changed my name to WR 24 and, well, Viktor - WR, it’s kind of close. It was one of the ones I was thinking about and it ended up being my favourite.”

“You were the first star I knew to get named. It seemed so amazing,” he mused.

“I was the first Named star for a lot of others,” he teased.

“Well, obviously so, but I meant... We’re friends, right?”

“Of course we are. And here I’ve been considering you my dear friend for millenia and you didn’t know? Why Nameless, have I been slacking in my friendly duties?” He held a hand dramatically to his forehead, playing up his woeful whines. “Have you found me undeserving the title of your friend? Have I left your friendly needs unfulfilled? Tell me, Nameless, so I can better myself for your consideration.”

Nameless laughed at the theatrics.

“Stop it, please,” he said, holding his stomach shaking with laughter.

“Of course I know we’re friends,” he placated. 

Then he took a deeper breath and looked at Viktor warmly. Nameless only had a few friends he considered close. He was never a social star, didn’t make friends easily - insecure in himself and quick to assume the worst even when no judgement was passed. All his friends tried their best to help him chase the dark thoughts away, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. Sometimes they did everything right and sometimes they messed up, Viktor especially had a perchance for that at the beginning of their friendship. But they never gave up on him and in return, Nameless did his best not to give up on them, no matter what his mind tried to tell him.

He gave Viktor a warm smile.

“And if sometimes I can’t make myself believe it, you never fail to remind me.”

“That’s right.” Viktor smiled back. “Don’t you forget it.”

He reached to squeeze his hand in comfort and looked around.

“As much as I like this patch of floor you picked, it could use more pillows and blankets to sleep on. Should I go try get some?”

Nameless shook his head, stood up and helped pull Viktor up by the hand he was still holding.

“I brought mine here to help Phichit with all the guests but I kept some in my room for myself for later. We can go get them and set up?”

“That depends, is the bedding just for you or are you willing to share?” Viktor bumped their shoulders together.

Nameless just laughed.

* * *

It happens towards the end of the night shift and Nameless doesn’t notice at first. It starts as low murmurs, unintelligible bits spaced out throughout the night. At first he just thought that a couple dim stars decided to chat the shift away together instead of shining at their places since the humans wouldn’t be able to see them just yet anyway. But then he looked around the chamber through the star shine and realized that everyone around him is at their places, dutifully lighting up the night.

Another unintelligible murmur crossed his mind and he realized - it’s the humans.

They found him.

They found him and can see his light and they’re talking about him!

No name just yet, but still the thought itself made him so happy. He looked around the chamber - like the hall themselves float in the space, chambers are moving around, walkways between them constantly stretching and shortening, the places for the stars themselves moving every night in a galactic dance - pedestals heightening and lowering, entresols and balconies moving around. The stars themselves were always able to find their spot in an instant, even if it moved to a different chamber altogether.

But while Nameless always knew his own spot, sometimes he lost sight of those of his friends. He didn’t dare to move a lot, distracting himself by looking, and rather dedicated himself to shine to his best ability for the humans, hoping to hear a name soon.

*

The night shift ended and still Nameless heard no name. Usually the naming wasn’t far behind after the star was found, which worried Nameless, but not enough to dim his excitement. He almost didn’t want to stop shining, but reasoned that humans don’t tend to be looking this far into space during the day. So he made himself get down from his pedestal and set out to find his friends, whomever he happened upon first.

“Phichit! Viktor?” he called. “Nameless! Yūko!”

“Nameless?” he heard Viktor call back.

He turned around; looking for the source of the voice, but in between the mingling stars milling around the chamber it wasn’t too easy.

“Viktor? Viktor!” he tried again.

A body hit his from the side and then his sight filled with the brilliant blue of Viktor’s worried eyes.

“Nameless, is everything okay, did something happen?” he asked, searching his face for answers.

Nameless gave him a huge smile.

“I heard them, Viktor. I heard the humans,” he said, his voice trembling still in disbelief.

An answering heart shaped smile spilled over Viktor face. He took Nameless in his arms, holding him tightly as he lifted him up and spun them around.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations on being found! Have you already heard your name?”

And that was the question, wasn’t it. A star could hear bits of what humans said about them, but they didn’t understand it until they were named. Even now Nameless could hear snippets of sentences, presumably the humans consulting the data they gathered throughout the night, poring over pictures and graphs, at least from what he heard from other Named stars.

He shook his head.

“No, no name yet,” he admitted, but it didn’t seem to dim Viktor’s enthusiasm. “It happened so quickly for Yūko and Phichit, too.”

“They’re probably trying to find a beautiful name for my favourite star. Come on, let’s go find the others, so you can tell them the good news.”

Viktor’s unending optimism did help raise Nameless’ spirits, so it was with a lightened heart he followed him, calling for his friends. They first found Phichit who helped them search for Yūko and her Nameless mate. Everyone was excited by Nameless’ finding and reassured him that yes, sometimes the humans do take their time, he can still hear them, no? Maybe they just can’t decide.

*

Indeed, it does take a few days before it happens.

It’s a late afternoon, Nameless just barely woken up, sharing a belated breakfast with Viktor in his rooms before the nightshift starts.

‘ _CPD−57°2874_ ’ rings through his head as clearly as if Viktor was the one to say the words. The words that follow it are low enough they’re not intrusive, but for the first time since he started hearing them, CPD−57°2874 can understand them.

His hands have stopped halfway bringing his evening cup of tea to his lips and he stares at Viktor in wonder.

“Is anything the matter?” Viktor asks and sets his own tea cup down, as a worried line appears between his eyebrows.

“CPD−57°2874,” CPD−57°2874 said.

Viktor gasped softly.

“Is that-”

“That’s my name. They’ve named me. CPD−57°2874, I just heard them,” CPD−57°2874 jumped in, too excited to wait for Viktor to finish.

Viktor let out a breathy laugh and rose up from the low table just to kneel down next to CPD−57°2874 and hug him thoroughly.

“Congratulations! My, CPD−57°2874, that’s a beautiful name,” he says, his face pressed close enough he could whisper the words right into CPD−57°2874’s ear - not that he lowered his excited voice.

CPD−57°2874 slowly detangles himself from the hug, Viktor let him go easily, though he still kept hold of his hands, squeezing them.

“You’re just saying that. It’s more of a location than a name,” CPD−57°2874 said, blushing deeply at the praise still the same. “You should know, mister CD−59° 3272.”

“None of that.” Viktor shook his head. “You heard it and that means that’s a name. You are a Named star and if you don’t like it, now you can choose any name you like for yourself. We should also find the Archivist! They’re probably already looking for you. Come on! If we hurry up you can tell everyone before the night shift starts, they’ll want to be there to see you write your name on your scroll. It’s such a shame the naming celebration will have to wait.”

CPD−57°2874 chuckled, if one didn’t know, it would almost seem like Viktor was the newly named one, since his excitement seemed to eclipse even CPD−57°2874’s own.

“I don’t mind waiting. It will just be a few people, nothing like Phichit hosted for his naming. But I do want to catch everyone before the night starts.”

Hurriedly they finished their breakfasts and soon he was enveloped by many friendly hugs and shoulder pats in celebration. The Archivist was indeed already waiting for him and his smile quivered with happy tears gathering in his eyes as CPD−57°2874 wrote his very first name on his own scroll.

* * *

CPD−57°2874 was taking his time picking his chosen name. He wanted to be sure he would like it and it’d fit him well, because even if Named stars could change their chosen names at a whim, CPD−57°2874 always thought it to be rude to Nameless stars who were still waiting for a name of their own.

Viktor had no such reservations though. Even if he claimed to find the name CPD−57°2874 beautiful, even he admitted it to be quite a mouthful to use every time and oftentimes opted to use one of the many endearments and nicknames he could now call the newly Named star, that he wouldn’t be allowed to before.

“What about ‘Annapurni’? If you’re looking for a human name. I heard the humans mention this one recently and it’d suit you nicely, my dear,” he offered.

They’ve been at this for a while. Every now and then CPD−57°2874 asked his friends if they could help him with finding a chosen name. He tended to ask Viktor more often than not, though when Phichit asked about it, his eyebrows teasingly raised, CPD−57°2874 argued it’s because Viktor has been Named the longest and therefore surely knows the most names. Nothing more nothing less about it, I don’t know what you’re talking about.

CPD−57°2874 sighed.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’d like something shorter more?” he propped up his head on his hand, looking down at the list of names he wrote down and was deciding about.

Viktor hummed and looked at him intently. “Harith? That’s shorter, but just as pretty.”

CPD−57°2874 thought about it and then wrote it down on his list. It was very nice, but...

“You can’t call every name beautiful though, how does that help me choose?” he complained.

Viktor chuckled. “Any of these names, if you pick them, will be yours. And that automatically makes them beautiful to me.”

He poked his shoulder playfully, then again and then his star gem as CPD−57°2874 tried to swat his hand away. It lasted for a moment, before he settled down, looking at CPD−57°2874 carefully.

“What I think is not relevant anyway, since I’d say you’ve already chosen - you just don’t want to say it, solnyshko.”

CPD−57°2874 looked away. They were sitting facing each other on a bench in a little park on the crossroads of several of the footbridges, CPD−57°2874’s lists spread out on the bench between them. It was a popular place for stars to meet up and spend time. The silvery plants around them were reflecting the morning starlight of neighbouring constellations, though the closest ones already stopped shining. It was late and they both should turn in soon so they were properly rested for the next night.

“Solnyshko?” he asked, in an effort to redirect the conversation, even if he was quite sure it won’t work on Viktor.

He was right, after all. Even if it surprised CPD−57°2874 that Viktor remembered.

“What does that mean? I don’t think I’ve heard that one before,” he continued, worrying the edge of his sleeve between his fingers.

“It’s a human word, from Eurasian north, I believe. I only learned it not so long ago. It doesn’t have a direct equivalent in our tongue, but it means little sun.”

Viktor reached between them for CPD−57°2874’s hands to keep him from ruining his robes when playing with Viktor’s fingers worked just as well for fidgeting.

“Hmm. Aren’t suns only the stars that have planets and not all of us? Also, I wouldn’t be so sure about the ‘little’ part - last I heard, the humans called me a supergiant,” he added with a lopsided smile, focusing down on their hands.

“It’s meant more like a cute way to say sun rather than in relation to size, so it fits. And it’s a term of endearment in any case. So I can call you _my_ solnyshko, because you’re at the centre of my orbit, lighting up my world.”

CPD−57°2874 snorted at the sappy declaration. Viktor always loved saying things like that, just to see his reaction - mostly resulting in him blushing severely, this time not an exception.

“Flatterer.”

Silence settled between them.

“You’re right about the name though,” he admitted finally, looking back up at Viktor.

“Why don’t you want to choose it?” Viktor inclined his head to the side curiously. “Are you really so concerned about what will the other stars think?”

“Yes. Besides, what if _he_ hears about it? I can’t imagine he’d be too happy about it,” CPD−57°2874 grumbled.

“Well, no, I guess not. But he’s also in an entirely different constellation, on the down floor even, while you’re here high up, and while Centaurus is right next to Carina, gossip doesn’t carry that far if it isn’t sky breaking news anyway. Almost none of the stars here heard of his chosen name.” He squeezed CPD−57°2874’s hands. “And it’s not like it never happened that stars chose similar names for themselves. It’s not our fault there’s so many of us, and coincidences do happen. Besides, I'd say we're still much better at naming ourselves than the humans are at naming us." Viktor shook his head ruefully in exaggeration, his hair spilling around his shoulders.

A corner of CPD−57°2874's lips rose in a smile.

"Why of course. They see us as floating balls of plasma, they don't need to give us all pretty names, some stars are just lucky to still get them anyway."

CPD−57°2874 sighed.

"You know, it's not your fault Yuriy happened to choose a name similar to the one you set your heart on before he was even further both. It's not even the same name. And it would be a great honour if you let us know you by it." He squeezed his hands and started moving his thumb over the backs of them in slow circles, drawing CPD−57°2874’s eyes down to caress.

Silence settled between them once again.

"I'm sorry. You all helped me find so many great names," CPD−57°2874 said finally.

"Don't be." Viktor smiled kindly. "It's your name and you're the only one who gets to choose it. And if you needed to hear this many names just to confirm to yourself that you want this one, then who are we to judge."

"Thank you, Viktor. For all your help. And for being such a ... Such a sweet friend to me. It would make me very happy if you-" He took a deep breath and looked straight into Viktor's eyes. "It would make me very happy, if you were the first one to call me by my chosen name."

Viktor's smile wasn't very big, a bit queasy with emotions, but brighter than the light of the most luminous star notwithstanding.

"Yūri," he said, the name no more than a breath.

And so Yūri raised Viktor's hands, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for YoI, hope it went okay character wise. If there’s anyone here reading this waiting for the update on #LesMiraculeux, I’m sorry, it’s not coming for a while yet (but it IS coming). Maybe March?
> 
> The falling to Earth incident is from the movie, along with the characters of Denička, Sirius, Proxima and Bezejmenný/Nameless (who I named Kryštof, after the actor). 
> 
> Fun Fact Science Corner: (as far as I understand what I researched for this)
> 
> Proxima Centauri - Alpha Centauri C - is a red dwarf and wasn’t discovered until 1915. The naming rules I came up with for this story, but are heavily based on what is used in the movie, therefore she shouldn’t have had a name in it yet, as it is set (according to costumes) in 1850’s. Sirius B was discovered in 1862.
> 
> I picked the Carina constellation on random (I was looking for very bright but far away stars and just happened to pick WR 24 which happened to be located in Carina) but folks, get this, Carina is the hull or keel of a ship (formerly part of the larger constellation Argo Navis/the ship Argo). You know, like Victuuri is a ship? Hah, I live for puns and won't apologise. Also it just happens to have the second brightest star visible from Earth too! 
> 
> CPD−57°2874 has luminosity 500,000 L☉, but I don’t know if that’s bolometric luminosity or not - wiki says that if it doesn’t say, luminosity is supposed to be the bolometric one, but then I found bolometric luminosities for Canopus (15,1K), WR 24 (2,95M), Eta Car (4,6M) and WR 25 (2,4M) and „just“ luminosities for Canopus (10,7K), WR 24 (2,24M), Eta Car (5M) and WR 25 (6,3M), so honestly I don’t know. Thing is, either way CPR−57°2874 is still a very luminous star.
> 
> The star HD 63765 has indeed been named - in 2019 at the 100th anniversary of International Astronomical Union it was named Tapecue by Bolivia, the planet (HD 63765b) was named Yvaga. I found that after I wrote that part and it made me very happy. I don't know when exactly it was found, though it seems stars named HD *number* are named after the Henry Draper Catalogue, that was published and expanded upon since 1918. By the number it was probably named before 1949. CPD−57°2874 was studied more closely since 2007, but too late I noticed it was already mentioned in a catalogue (1998) and a journal (1991) - since the name is more of a location, it was probably named already in ‘91. Earliest mention of HD 97152 I found in 1997. Please excuse the timeline error this causes, I really wasn't going to go find new stars that late in the writing process, it already took me enough time.


End file.
